The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man
The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man is a brickfilm series created by Max Carroll. Set in the same continuity as ''LEGO Daredevil: Blind Justice'', which is part of the MaxGoji Marvel Universe, the series serves as a retelling of Spider-Man's early years, beginning one year after Peter Parker was bitten by an irradiated spider while on a trip to Horizon Labs. The series' villains number among as Doctor Octopus, the Lizard, the Scorpion, the Green Goblin, Kraven the Hunter, Mysterio, Venom, the Vulture, and the Hobgoblin. The series was soon followed by ''The Stunning LEGO Spider-Girl''. Characters Featured characters * Spider-Man/Peter Parker * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn Supporting characters * Gwen Stacy * George Stacy * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Betty Brant * Ned Leeds * May Parker * Margret Connors * Billy Connors * The Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * The Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * The Punisher (Frank Castle) * Kaine Parker * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) Villains * The Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * The Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * The Lizard (Curt Connors) * The Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Spencer Smythe * Allastair Smythe * Spider-Slayers * Don Silvo * The Jackal (Miles Warren) * Carnage (Kletus Cassidy) * The Six ** Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ** The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ** The Sandman (Flint Marko) ** The Scorpion (Mac Gargan) ** Electro (Max Dillon) ** Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * The Sydnicate ** The Beetle (Abner Jenkins) ** Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) ** Mysterio (Quentin Beck) ** The Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) ** The Shocker (Herman Shultz) Episodes Season 1: Great Power, Great Responsibility * 1. One Year Later: One year has passed since Peter Parker became Spider-Man, and life has been rough for him, from keeping a steady job, to his schoolwork, to helping his aunt, to managing his hero life. Meanwhile, a new super villain hits the scene; the Vulture. However, when Spider-Man goes to confront the criminal, he is easily bested by the senior citizen. Now, Spider-Man must use his expertise to find a way to clip the Vulture's wings. * 2. Hollywood Star: When a new, mysterious vigilante hits the streets of New York, Spider-Man investigates. However, when he confronts him, the vigilante reveals himself to be Mysterio. Mysterio then offers Spider-Man a chance to improve his image by doing a movie. Spider-Man, albeit reluctantly, accepts. However, on the set of the movie, Spider-Man learns that Mysterio would try to kill him on set. Now, Spider-Man must expose Mysterio before his death scene becomes real. * 3. Natural Predator: When J. Jonah Jameson, publisher of the Daily Bugle ''and Peter Parker's boss, becomes suspicious as to how the teenager takes the best shots of Spider-Man, he hires a private investigator, Mac Gargan, to spy on him. However, when Gargan fails to turn up any evidence, Jameson hires Farley Stillwell, a geneticist, to turn Gargan into Spider-Man's ultimate match; the Scorpion. Now, Spider-Man has his hands full when the Scorpion not only proves his clear physical superiority towards the wall-crawler, but also begins to mutate into a hulking humanoid, complete with poison fangs. * 4. ''Honor thy Hunter: After learning of many stories of Spider-Man, a game hunter from Russia, Kraven the Hunter, decides to make his name as the world's greatest poacher and game hunter concrete by hunting the hero. However, when Kraven finds Spider-Man to be a far greater match for him that realized, he kidnaps Liz Allen and holds her hostage at the Brooklyn Zoo. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to save Liz without setting off any of Kraven's traps. * 5. I, Reptile: When Peter's teacher, Curt Connors, tests an unstable serum on himself, intending to regrow his missing right arm, he succeeds in his endeavors. However, due to the fact that the serum contains reptile DNA, Connors transforms into a gigantic, two-legged, walking alligator. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to help his friend without hurting him. * 6. Storm Over the Desert: When lowlife thug Flint Marko escapes from prison, he ends up hiding from police forces on a beach. However, what he doesn't realize is that the beach is really a government nuclear testing site, and when Marko is caught in the ensuing blast, his body is fused with the sand particles, transforming his body into a living desert. Now, Spider-Man must stop Marko and his crime spree before it's too late. * 7. Green Scene, Part 1: Investigation: When a string of mysterious slayings of the Oscorp Board of Directors begin occurring, Spider-Man investigates. However, upon further investigation, Spider-Man discovers that the weapons used by the killer lead right back to Oscorp. Now, Spider-Man must protect the remaining directors while trying to battle the killer, dubbed "the Green Goblin", at the same time. * 8. Green Scene, Part 2: When Bats Fly: After Spider-Man discovers that Norman Osborn, the father of his best friend Harry, is the Green Goblin, he begins an immense search for the Goblin. However, Spider-Man is eventually forced into a position where he must protect a mob boss from being killed by the Goblin, eventually taking their battle to the George Washington Bridge. * 9. Green Scene, Part 3: The Final Confrontation: After taking their battle to the George Washington Bridge, Spider-Man and the Green Goblin continue their battle. However, when the Goblin endangers innocents below, Spider-Man must figure out a way to stop the Goblin and protect the innocents in this epic Season 1 finale. Season 2: Six Against One * 1. The Vindicated Octopus: When renowned nuclear scientist Otto Octavius is caught in an accident which fuses a 4-armed harness to his spine, he becomes corrupt and tries to recreate the experiment that mutated him in the first place. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to stop Octavius, now dubbed Doctor Octopus, from engulfing the planet with his dangerous experiment. * 2. Blackout: When lineman Max Dillon is caught in an accident involving specialized electricity at Hammer Industries, his body is contained inside of a specialized suit. Seeking vengeance on Justin Hammer, the owner of Hammer Industries, as well as going on a crime spree, he easily defeats Spider-Man during their first encounter. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to stop an enemy that is practically untouchable before he saps all power from the city. * 3. Shock and Awe: When lowlife crook Herman Schultz steals a pair of shock gauntlets powered by vibranium, he becomes a super powered villain known as the Shocker and goes on a crime spree. Now, Spider-Man must stop the Shocker before he upgrades his gauntlets to the point of catostrophic destruction. * 4. A Stampede Across Brooklyn: When dim-witted, but desperate, Russian enforcer Aleksei Sytsevich is offered a chance to get his ailing aunt to the United States, he participates in an experiment to create the ultimate thug. Dubbed "the Rhino" by his employers, Sytsevich is then sent to capture John Jameson. Now, Spider-Man must protect the son of his worst critic. * 5. The Man of a Thousand Faces: When renowned assassin Demitri Kravinoff, also known as the Chameleon and half brother of Kraven the Hunter, is sent to uncover plans of a new type of atomic weapon, he impersonates as Spider-Man. However, when Aunt May witnesses one of his attempts to obtain the weapon, he kidnaps her. Now, Spider-Man must rescue the woman who raised him like a son while trying to catch the Chameleon at the same time. * 6. The Spider-Slayer: When Spencer Smythe, former Stark Industries electronics engineer, is fired by Tony Stark, secretly the armored Avenger Iron Man, himself due to his desire to experiment on Spider-Man, Smythe decides to take revenge on both heroes by constructing a massive robot dubbed "the Spider-Slayer". Now, Spider-Man and Iron Man must team up in order to stop Smythe and his mechanoid. * 7. The Six, Part 1: Gathering: When Doctor Octopus mentally commands his tentacles to mentally break him out of prison, he also busts out Electro, the Vulture, Kraven, the Scorpion, and the Sandman. He then leads the 5 criminals to an abandoned warehouse, where he discusses a plan to rid the world of Spider-Man forever by combining their forces as one massive conglomorate; the Six. Meanwhile, Spider-Man suddenly begins to lose his powers in a mood of doubt. * 8. The Six, Part 2: Planning: With Doc Ock's ultimate plan set in motion, the Six proceed in their plan to destroy Spider-Man, once and for all. Electro and the Vulture then kidnap Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn and hold them hostage at the St. Patrick's Cathedral, both strapped to a bomb. Now, Spider-Man must go up against Kraven, the Sandman, and the Scorpion, all without his powers. * 9. The Six, Part 3: If This Be My Destiny: As Spider-Man arrives St. Patrick's Cathedral in order to rescue his two best friends, he is suddenly attacked by the Vulture. After stopping him and rescuing Mary Jane and Harry, Spider-Man goes up against Electro before finally going toe-to-toe with Doctor Octopus at an underwater lab in the epic Season 2 finale. Season 3: An Alien Costume * 1. Reentry: When John Jameson and a crew of astronauts from N.A.S.A. begin the journey back to Earth after collecting a series of minerals from an asteroid orbiting the Moon, their shuttle begins to malfunction, causing it to crash onto the George Washington Bridge. Spider-Man arrives to help. However, he is besieged by the arrival of the Shocker, who had been sent to retrieve the minerals from an individual who claims he requires them. In the midst of the battle, however, Shocker is interrupted by the appearance of a black alien substance, which bonds itself to Spider-Man's body in the form of a new costume. * 2. Return of the Spider-Slayer: When Allastair Smythe, the son of the late Spencer Smythe, learns of Spider-Man and Iron Man's involvement in his father's death, he decides to get revenge by reconstructing the Spider-Slayer. Sending the Slayer on a crime spree, disguised as Spider-Man himself, * 3. Revenge of the Goblins: When a new Goblin-themed figure, the Hobgoblin, makes his way into New York, Spider-Man investigates the villain. However, what Spider-Man finds isn't what he expected. Now, Spider-Man must protect Harry Osborn before the Hobgoblin wrongfully outs him as the Green Goblin. * 4. Into the Punisher: * 5. River of Love: * 6. Kraven's Last Hunt: * 7. Exodus, Part 1: Conflict: * 8. Exodus, Part 2: Hero's Shadow: * 9. Exodus, Part 3: Venomous: Season 4: Death of a Friend * 1. The Hobgoblin Lives: When Norman Osborn resurfaces with amnesia, as a result of his battle with Spider-Man as the Green Goblin on the George Washington Bridge, Peter starts to spy on him. However, things take a turn for the worse when the Hobgoblin returns and attacks the Osborn penthouse, holding Norman hostage. Now, Spider-Man must protect one of his greatest rivals from the Hobgoblin's wrath. * 2. Hidden Agenda: When Kingpin orders the death of a powerful New York mob boss, Spider-Man intervenes. However, he is soon beaten down by Kingpin's elite bodyguard squad; the Enforcers. Now, Spider-Man must turn to the aid of the only one who can help him stop the Kingpin; Daredevil. However, in the midst of another battle with the Enforcers, they encounter the Punisher, who is gunning for Silvo as well. The three must now unite their forces and take the fight to the Kingpin himself. * 3. Meow: * 4. The Mystery of Death: * 5. Chaos 'n' Carnage: * 6. Lethal Protector: * 7. Death of a Friend, Part 1: Conspiracy: * 8. Death of a Friend, Part 2: Vendetta: * 9. Death of a Friend, Part 3: Sacrifice: Season 5: The End of the Sensational Spider-Man * 1. The Scarlet Spider: * 2. King of the Jackals: * 3. Syndication: * 4. The Mark: * 5. New Guy: * 6. Predator and Prey: * 7. The Final Chapter, Part 1: Revelations: * 8. The Final Chapter, Part 2: Persecution: * 9. The Final Chapter, Part 3: The Price of Heroism: Trivia * The series was originally intended to take place on it's own universe, designated as Earth-125715, but it was eventually changed to fit into the MaxGoji Marvel Universe. * The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man ''is one of the 3 series' being included in the crossover event known as ''LEGO Spider-Men, the other 2 being Benspider's LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series and LEGO Web of Spider-Man. LEGO Spider-Men takes place between Sensational's 3rd and 4th seasons. * The majority of the minifigures for the villains being used for the series have been made and/or collected, such as the Green Goblin, the Hobgoblin, Electro, the Rhino, the Sandman, Kraven the Hunter, the Vulture, the Shocker, Venom, the Scorpion, the Black Cat, and Mysterio. The only ones remaining are Doctor Octopus, Spencer Smythe, and the Spider-Slayers. * The series' original concept was to adapt the first and second volumes of The Amazing Spider-Man. However, this concept soon changed to adapting the MC2 timeline into one series instead. * Spider-Man uses two primary costumes in the series (excluding Ben Reilly's Spider-man costume and the black suit). The first was seen only in Season 1. It is based on the movie costume from Spider-Man, featuring a bright blue color. The Season 2-Season 5 costume is a combination of the costumes from Spider-Man 2 and The Amazing Spider-Man 2, featuring a dark blue color and different spider-logos on the front and back. * The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man's version of the Spider-Slayer is vastly different from previous incarnations. Here, it was modeled directly after Spider-Man himself as opposed to being a giant, inhuman spider monster. It's outfitted weapons include finger missiles, toe missiles, knee missiles, eye lasers, taser webs, flamethrower breath, force fields, and impenetrable armor. This incarnation of the Spider-Slayer was directly inspired by Godzilla's cyborg doppelganger MechaGodzilla, specifically the version from the 1974 film, Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla, due to the fact that the Spider-Slayer's move of wearing a disguise to frame Spider-Man was taken directly from that film as well. * The series' main title uses the intro theme's from Spider-Man: The Animated Series. The Season 1 intro is the V1 intro from said series, while the Season 2-Season 5 intro uses the V2 intro. * In The Final Chapter, Part 3, when Peter Parker is swinging to OsCorp Tower to confront the Green Goblin and rescue Ben Reilly, the music that plays is the intro theme to the 1960s Spider-Man animated series. ** Additionally, the final scene from the episode where Peter throws away his Spider-Man costume in a trash can pays direct homage to The Amazing Spider-Man #50 and Spider-Man 2. Gallery the sensational lego spiderman.png|The series' title logo. Category:LEGO Category:Stop motion Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Spider-Man Category:Web series